Although buckets and pails are widely available inexpensively from hardware stores, in use, these buckets and pails are placed on the ground or floor. Thus, if a user wants to retrieve an item in the bottom of the bucket or pail, the user must bend down to reach the item in the bottom of the bucket or pail. If the items are repeatedly retrieved, such bending down for retrieval can become tiresome. An example of such multiple items that might be placed in a bucket for repeated retrieval are baseballs or tennis balls. Another example would be paint or cleaning liquid. Bending down to reach into a bucket can be minimized if the height of the bucket is raised. If a bucket or container is placed on top of an available support of some kind to raise the bucket off of the ground or floor, if the bucket is to be moved, the support must also be moved. Also, if paint or a cleaning liquid is placed in the bucket, the liquid could spoil the support.
Prior legs have required an attachment mechanism that damages the bucket or requires a retaining ring or other device to secure to the bucket. These features add cost, add weight, and may damage the bucket being supported. Accordingly, these devices have not met commercial success, despite the fact that buckets are ubiquitous in many industries, and that such a device would benefit all users of buckets.